


Watch.

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, No Incest, PWP, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Charlie and Hermione return for the Burrow family Christmas and get more than what's hidden under the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 57
Kudos: 626
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Watch.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Christmas at the burrow

  
  


“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, love.” Charlie’s hand slid down her spine, gently patting her rear end, earning a sharp look and a clucking sound. “You’ve been to more Weasley Christmas dinners than I have.” 

“Yes,” she hissed quietly, fixing a bright smile on her face as Molly’s keen eye swept the room. “But it’s a little different coming as your fiancé. I still think your mother hates me for how this entire thing went down.” 

“Oh, you’re a worrywart. Mum loves you.” Brushing his lips against her temple, he tugged his soon-to-be bride into his side and his hand, thankfully, moved to a more appropriate location. 

It’s not that Molly had been all  _ that _ sour. Sure, she’d been a touch sharp the first time she’d come around on Charlie’s arm, and of course, the passing comments about the age disparity did little to quell Hermione’s nerves, but she wasn’t downright unpleasant. Well, as long as you didn’t count narrowed, glared, and hushed admonishments as unpleasant; and where Molly Weasley was concerned, it was probably best not to. 

Things with Ron had never really worked out. They’d fizzled faster than a firecracker and quickly returned to the hostile friendship they’d boasted for almost half Hermione’s life. Ron took his place next to George, Harry began his quick rise in the Auror office and Hermione, who was pleasantly surprised with a wonderful signing bonus and salary with the Department of Magical Creatures, had taken her place at the Ministry and well, that had been that. 

That is until she’d been ordered to do a comprehensive oversee of the changes at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, leaving her abroad for nearly two weeks. She returned with a renewed love for the dragon population, three hickeys, and a shiny new Weasley boyfriend. 

Charlie had always been a treat around the Burrow; ever since Hermione knew what to appreciate in a man, she found those qualities in the second eldest son of Molly and Arthur. 

He was bands of thick muscle upon thick muscle, magical tattoos, and scars marking almost every inch of his arms and shoulders, and the man knew how to wear a pair of denims, she’d say that much. But, he was also vivacious and charming, he adored her with every fibre of his being and wasn’t shy to sweep her up in a passionate kiss, or make loud declarations of his affection no matter where they were. 

At first glance, the two of them seemed so horribly mismatched that, at times, even Hermione had to wonder how on earth they’d found their way together. But, against all odds, they fit together perfectly, where one ebbed the other flowed, where one zigged the other zagged and their small life was full of laughter and surprise as well as two cats and a sanctuary full of dragons. 

“Billy!” Charlie cheered, his arm leaving Hermione’s waist to hug his older brother hard around the neck. “How’re things these days?” 

With an exasperated, almost pained expression, Bill scoffed at his brother. “Rubbish, as usual. How long do I have to stay anyway? Hi, Hermione.” 

“Hi, Bill,” she squeaked, the apples of her cheeks twinging pink. “Sorry about Fleur.” 

“Yeah, well, serves me right.” The eldest Weasley looked well, despite his recent separation from his estranged wife. His beard was thick and full and he stood probably four inches taller than Charlie. Their bodies were entirely different; Charlie was thick and stocky, but Bill was long and lean. If she stared long enough at his face, she’d find herself daydreaming about tracing a finger down the jagged scars marring the side of his face—which is why she most definitely did  _ not _ do that. 

“Have I mentioned I hate Christmas?” Bill groaned, lifting a bottle of beer to his lips with one hand and pushing his overgrown fringe back from his eyes with the other. 

Charlie barked out a loud laugh and nudged his brother with his elbow. “Come on, brother. The night may turn around for you yet.” Her fiance’s blue eyes drifted down to hers, a flash of something mischievous and all too familiar lighting from within, before he winked and led her from the room. 

xXx

“Ch-Charlie—” It was more of a moan and less the admonishment she’d intended as her fingers curled into the thick muscle of his shoulder. His lips were everywhere, skimming the thin, sensitive skin of her throat and then traveling down to the gentle swell of her breast. “We’ll be caught! This isn’t— _ oh my gods, don’t stop.”  _

Two fingers sank inside her, curling and pumping until her knees felt weak. With his free hand, he pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing her bare breasts and pebbled nipples to the chilly air of the third floor of the Burrow. She’d gone and lost all reason, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling him harder into her chest as she began bucking and riding his hand. 

“That’s my girl,” he crooned, teeth grazing her breast as he grinned. Hermione’s head fell back, knocking against the thin, exposed wood of the nook they’d found themselves in, and her eyes shot open as he hit that spot that made her mewl. 

A harsh cry left her lips and he brought her over the edge, his fingers buried inside her and his thumb rubbing her throbbing clit. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, love. I love when you let go like that.” Pulling his fingers from inside her, he reached around the curve of her bum and lifted her effortlessly in his arms, pressing her back against the cold wall. In a quick, skillful move, his pants were undone, hanging loose on his hips as he freed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. 

There was rarely any fanfare when it came to Charlie. The man was an absolute dragon when he made love, all fire and nails, and wild animalistic urges. He plunged inside her, groaning into the crook of her neck as the walls of her sex tightened around him. 

Quick grunts, creaking floorboards, and breathy noises filled the air; she pulled him closer still, latching her ankles around his waist as he drove into her. 

But then, there was a new creak in the floorboards and Hermione stilled, peering into the darkness and swatting at Charlie to stop. “Love, there’s someone I think. We’ve got to—”

His palm came down quick and hard on the flesh of her bum and she cried out, curling around him. “It’s Billy, love. Mind giving him a show?”

Panic and desire coursed inside her as she warred with herself. There’d been no time to decide; before she knew what to make of it, she was back on her feet, hands pressed against the wall, rough hands rucking up the hem of her dress. Charlie took a hard, deliberate step into her and kicked her heels farther apart with the toe of his boot. 

His cock was suddenly there again, skimming her sex and  _ Merlin _ , she couldn’t think. All she bloody wanted was to rock back into him, to sink onto his throbbing shaft until she was full again. 

“Billy’s watching you, love.” Lips brushed the shell of her ear as he inched inside her. Twisting one hand in her hair, the other curled briefly around her bony hip before sliding up her side, brushing the sides of her breasts and then guiding her arms above her head. 

Charlie liked her like this, wanton and spread for him, pushing back into each snap of his hips. A strangled moan bubbled past her lips as his hands travelled down again, palming her breasts roughly. 

“Do you like that he’s watching you? That he wishes it was him fucking you like this?” His low voice filled the quiet room and Hermione couldn’t help but gaze to her right, to where the darkness faded, and sure enough, Bill stood gripping his thick erection through his trousers. 

As Charlie’s thrusts picked up in pace, she lost herself in the pleasure coursing through her and the truth spilled out. “ _ Yes. _ ” 

“Yes, what, love?”

“I like him watching us, Charlie,” she breathed, her head falling back and resting on her lover's shoulder as he rammed inside her again and again. 

“Tell him to touch himself. Merlin, you’re so fucking sexy it must be torture for him not to wank seeing your tits bouncing like this.” 

With another strangled cry, she obliged, repeating every filthy thing Charlie told her. With every ounce of strength in her body, she peeled her eyes open and found Bill again, now with this stiff cock in his hands, pumping furiously. 

A second orgasm bloomed in her sex and Charlie must have felt her quickening, because his fingers found her throbbing clit, flicking it until she was toppling over the edge. Her nails dug into the damp wood, thighs quivering, but her gaze stayed strong, watching as Bill spilled into his own hand, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Good girl, love. Hold on and keep quiet, yeah? Don’t want mum finding us three, do we?” With a small laugh, Charlie began fucking her with abandon, the sharp slap of his hips against her arse mixing with his grunts as she braced herself on the wall. 

It didn’t take long until he was spent, the rhythm of his hips farther apart and one hand squeezing almost painfully on her breast as his head fell onto her shoulder. “Fuck, I love fucking you, Hermione.” 

His lips covered every inch he could reach, peppering over her shoulders and up her neck. With a start, she realized there was still the matter of the third. Her eyes peered into the darkness and found nothing but open space. 

“He’ll have gone to hide in his shame,” Charlie chuckled to himself. “Come on, let’s get back down before mum realizes we’ve snuck off at all.” 

Fixing her dress and casting a cleaning charm, a dozen questions screamed at her, begging to be asked and answered. But she knew her fiancé. He loved being watched almost as much as he loved watching. There had been a few more adventurous trysts, a few times with Luna and once with a bloke from his year at Hogwarts, but she wouldn’t have imagined with his  _ brother. _

“Ready?” He asked, mirth bright in his eyes as he fussed with his trousers. 

Shrugging, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Ready.” 

xXx

Presents were exchanged and eggnog drank. A roaring fire warmed the sitting room as the tree sparkled in the corner. Given that she was at the Burrow, there was not a more perfect Christmas to be had. Charlie had her wrapped up in his side, his fingers playing with loose curls as she rested against his chest. 

All was well and lovely and when she turned to press a kiss to her fiance’s lips, her eyes caught Bill sitting in Arthur’s favorite armchair, staring at them. Their gazes locked and he immediately turned his attention back to the fire, the apples of his cheeks darkening with a fiery blush.

Above their heads, a sprig of magical mistletoe bloomed and Charlie grinned before cradling her jaw, tipping it up so he could press a firm kiss against her lips. “I love you, Hermione. Happy Christmas.” 

With a final glance at Bill, she brought her attention back to Charlie and gulped. “Happy Christmas.” 

xXx 

One by one, the Weasley’s and their significant others drifted off to bed. Hermione was so lost in the music lilting through the air and the flames licking the chimney that she didn’t realize it was just down to Charlie, herself, and a dozing Bill. 

His long fingers were folded over his flat stomach as a soft snore floated through the air. Giggling, Hermione pushed up from her seated position and nodded to Charlie that they ought to also head up. But his fingers curled around her wrist and he shook his head. 

Jerking his chin towards his brother, Hermione watched as another sprig of green mistletoe grew from the ceiling, curling in on itself until it was hovering just over Bills’ head. The space between her brows wrinkled as she watched the mistletoe tickle the eldest Weasley’s cheek. In his sleep, he swatted at the pesky plant, spurning it on as it moved to the other cheek and then back to the first. 

“Fuck!” Bill groaned, eyes shooting open as he tried to rid himself of the pest. But the mistletoe was relentless, prodding and poking him until he was on his feet and beating at the air around him. He froze when his gaze landed on Hermione and Charlie still on the couch and watching his fit in rapture. “Oh, you’re awake.” Absently, he pushed the mistletoe from his ear, unable to move his eyes from where they sat. 

“We were just going to bed,” Hermoine rushed, jumping to her feet. 

“Hold on, love,” Charlie urged, his voice suspiciously sweet. “My brother has a problem. That Mistletoe isn’t going to relent until he gets a Christmas kiss.” 

“It’s fine—” Bill started, only to be silenced by Charlie’s arched brow.

“What, you don’t want to kiss, Hermione?” 

“ _ What! _ Don’t be a tosser,” Bill scoffed, his cheeks flaming as he growled and beat back the plant assaulting his neck. 

“You don’t think Hermione’s attractive?” 

“Of course I do!”

“Hermione, you’ll help Billy out, won’t you?” Charlie’s grin sparkled in the dim light and Hermione felt her heart stutter and seize before picking up a frantic pace. 

The blood drained from her cheeks. “Wh-what? Charlie, he’s your brother.” 

“Exactly! Just my brother, just a kiss.” With a helpful guiding hand, both Charlie and Hermione were off the sofa and suddenly Hermione was toe to toe to Bill, who was simultaneously mortified at the situation and annoyed at the mistletoe kissing his jaw. 

“You don’t have to,” Bill said weakly, running a hand through his hair, before absently scratching through his thick beard. 

“I don’t mind. If it’ll help you get some sleep.” Inside, her belly was in knots. Her throat felt impossibly tight as she took another step towards the eldest Weasley. 

“Um, okay. Okay, that’s fine, then. Thanks.” Bending down, Bill hovered his lips over hers, their gazes meeting for a split second before her lashes fluttered closed and their mouths met gently. 

Too soon, Bill was straightening and leaving her breathless and pink-cheeked. 

“Oh, come on Billy! Give her a real kiss!” 

“Charlie, stop—” Bill leveled a serious glare over her shoulder. 

“Come on! If that’s how you kiss a witch, it’s no wonder—” 

A feral growl rumbled from deep in Bill’s chest and her breath hitched as long fingers curled around her hips, tugging her forward. Her breasts pressed against the long lean lines of his torso. His lips were back on hers, but this time they were hungry and hard, his tongue darting out to trace the seam of her lips. When she parted with a soft, staggering inhale, Bill wasted no time, plunging his warm tongue between her lips and licking, tasting,  _ exploring _ every inch of her.

One arm banded around her thin waist and the other drifted down to grab a palm of her arse. A soft moan slipped from her lips as he pushed a thick erection into her hip. A gasp parted them, and with panting breaths, they stared back at each other. 

Suddenly, Charlie was there too, his thick chest pressing against her back and his hands coming up to massage her breasts, lips brushing the delicate curve of her ear. “Love, do you want to fuck Billy? Cause I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way your thighs press together when he looks at you like he’s looking at you right now.”

Her eyes darted back and forth between Bill’s crystal blue gaze, searching for the validity of the filthy-nothings being whispered in her ear, and the truth slipped unbidden from her tongue. “Yes.” 

Hard fingers curled into the fabric of her dress and Bill’s gaze darkened.

“That’s my girl. Sit down, Bill.” Charlie’s voice had taken on that authoritative tone that made her knees buckle, and reluctantly his brother’s grip lessened before he moved back to the chair he’d fallen asleep in. 

Her fiancé pressed hard against her, sucking on her neck as he palmed her breasts and then slid his grip to her hips. “How long do you think he’s been waiting to fuck you, Hermione? When was the first time you thought about fucking him?”

She groaned as he cupped her mound over her dress, pressing his digits against the mounting ache. “Sixth year of school. That’s when I first thought about him.” 

Charlie’s teeth grazed her neck and his hands moved to the zipper, slowly sliding it down her spine as the fabric loosened on her breasts and then pooled at her feet. Gooseflesh spread over her skin as Bill’s eyes raked over her naked body. Simultaneously, Bill gripped his cock just as Charlie slipped his fingers into her knickers. 

“Go on, love. I want to watch you two.” With another gentle push, Hermione stepped forward. 

Bill gulped, sitting tall and peering up at her. His trembling hands came up to trace the curve of her breast before taking them in his large hands. Warm lips closed over her nipple, the tip of his tongue darting out. 

Liquid pooled in her knickers and he finally slid his hands over the slender curve of her waist and guided her knickers down. 

“Your turn,” she breathed, jerking her chin at his trousers. Sitting back, Bill yanked on his belt, pushing both his trousers and pants down to his ankles. 

Her mouth ran dry as she placed one knee next to his hip and then the other, waiting until he’d positioned his tip at her entrance, and then she turned for one last assurance from her wizard, who was already pumping his cock in his fist with a slack jaw. 

Smiling, Hermione returned her attention to the man under her and threaded her fingers through his long hair, angling his face up to hers as she sank down onto his cock. A quiet pleasured noise slipped over her tongue as she seated herself on his lap. Their noses bumped as she began slowly rocking her hips, rolling into him as he thrusted up. 

“Fuck,” he hissed rough gritted teeth, his fingers curling in the thick flesh of her thigh. “More, please. I need you to go harder.” 

Hermione cried out as he pushed hard into her once, and then she began really riding him, bouncing on his cock as his hands snaked up her spine as he buried his face in her tits. “Bill,” she moaned, head falling back and he lost it, his hands moving quickly over every curve until one hand was pressing against her clit and she was tumbling over the edge, clinging to him. 

“Hermione, I can’t—” Long fingers travelled over her breasts and then settled on her jaw, pulling her into a fevered kiss as his hips stunted and stuttered under her. They shared broken cries of pleasure as his cock twitched and emptied inside her and from the sofa, Charlie joined, his seed spilling onto this chiseled torso. 

There was a long moment of calm silence, all heavy breaths, and roaming fingers and the moment was broken when Charlie clapped his hands and muttered a cleaning spell on himself. “Well, Happy Christmas indeed! Looks like you both got what you wanted, as did I.”

Hermione felt a blush blossom on her chest as she finally stood, shivering as he left her folds. “I um—yes. Happy Christmas, Bill. I, well, I’m sure we’ll see you soon.” She winced at her awkward nature; surely there were women somewhere that could handle this type of situation with aplomb.

Bill tucked his chin to his chest, grinning as he dragged his trousers up. “Very soon.” 

Suddenly, Charlie was there again, lips at her ear as she pulled her dress back on. “Didn’t I tell you, love? Bill’s coming to stay for a bit while they get the property settled after the divorce. He’ll be traveling home with us tomorrow.” 

Hermione’s eyes shot round and wide as Bill rose to stand, looming over her and stealing her breath. Things were about to get more interesting around their tiny flat. 

**_A/N: AH! THIS IS NAUGHTY FILTH AND I’M ONLY KINDA SORRY! Thanks to the admins at the Restricted Section for putting on such a wonderful event and to my Beta, Frumpologist, for looking this over and fixing it up so pretty!_ **

**_Happiest of Holidays to you all and thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
